It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,126 to make a connector by first extruding a socket from one end of a slug which had been work hardened. The socket is then annealed to soften the socket to adapt it for being crimped about an electrical cable. A tongue and jaw are then extruded from the opposite end of the slug with the extrusion causing a further and desirable work hardening to the tongue and jaw to provide wear resistance thereto. Finally, a recess and protrusion are extruded in and from the tongue to provide retaining means with another.
It is now proposed to provide an improved method of making an electrical connector.